A wide variety of medical treatments are at least partially performed through the delivery and introduction of therapeutic compositions to a treatment location. In home or outpatient settings, typical delivery methods can comprise oral delivery, via liquid or solid forms, as well as a variety of inhalant style devices. In clinical or hospital settings, therapeutic fluids can be injected using a needle-based process, or in some minimally invasive procedures the therapeutic fluid can be delivered through a tubular device such as a catheter or endoscope based systems.
When medications are administered at an external location such as, for example, by swallowing the medication, administering a shot or connecting a drip line, the amount of dispensed medication is easily verifiable and controllable simply by measuring and viewing each administration. However, the ability to measure and view each administration of medication is complicated by the inability to actually see delivery with internal applications. In addition, the complexities and time involved in suitably positioning a tubular device at a desired internal location can make the use of individualized applicators impractical such that multiple medication deliveries with a single tubular device are preferred.
Due to the inherent characteristics associated with the delivery of therapeutic compositions to treatment locations within the body, it would be advantageous to have improved procedures and components that provide for accurate and controlled dispensation of therapeutic compositions at internal treatment locations.